I'm In Love With My Two Best Friends!
by loving'it4321
Summary: okay so I'm in love with my friend while I love my boyfriend, so I pretty much live a double life, and I know it's wrong, but I can't resist those beautiful gleaming golden eyes, but I know how to hold myself, until the day my life became a mess, all because off a stupid mistake ... I lost...my familie that day! Female Suzuno x Nagumo/Heat *little bit Heat x Clara
1. My Cookies!

Do you know how it is, to have the most beautiful girl of the whole world, as your best friend... well probably not! And I can tell you it's hard, not to blush when she grab your hand, or looks at you with her beautiful teal eyes, well and you know she has a boyfriend, and that she don't like you... just friends, while not only I would want more with her, but actually everyone who know her would want to date her, because well she is the type that walks across the street, with hundred guys eyes following her, whistling or even guys who ask her number!

Who is she?

Suzuno Fuuske, or how I call her, Gazelle... yeah! She is beautiful, trust me! she has a beautiful body, thin but with beautiful curves, her face is cold but sweet and soft, her eyes makes you drown, and her lips are so sexy, she has long beautiful hair, she has a tough look, someone you don't want to mess with, while she actually is a girl that puts other in first place... yeah it's her personalities that I'm in love with, her caring, sweet, sometimes cold... personality...

Who I am?

I'm Nagumo Haruya, or Burn how she calls me... yeah Nagumo Haruya who is totally in love with my best friend Suzuno fuusuke...

* * *

My best friend, a sexy, hot, sweet player, not a harsh one..but a good one, every girl falls for him, included me... what's not cool! His sweet smile drives me crazy.. and those golden eyes, they twinkle if I look in them and so easily to get lost in... his sweet and loving character, who treat me well, but I so can't love him!

Because well!... I...have...a...boyfriend...

And no that's not weird, never heard that you can love two people, well I do! And it's hard, I swear...

Every time my friend cause me to blush because of his perfect smile, while my boyfriends gives me butterfly's in my stomach while we are kissing! It's hard... the only difference is, that my friend give me that feeing constantly, while my boyfriend only gives them when he's touching me, not that I don't love him, I really do! Just like I love my parents, and sister, I cannot live without them, but with my friend that love is different... because well, his red hair that you can notice when your hundred feet's away, that hair that makes me laugh because of the stupid tulip on it, that hair also give me a warm feeling...yeah and that's just his hair, what about his words...he sure knows how to make a girl feel good! He gives me sweet compliments when I'm wearing for a sample new clothes... and not only that, he always says beautiful, or princess... I really feel like a princess when he does...

Who he is?

He is Nagumo Haruya, but I call him Burn... he is just so sweet, loving and hot! But I really, really, really have to stop loving him, it's wrong because of my boyfriend...

Who my boyfriend is?

He is Atsuishi Shigeto, but his name is really long, so I call him Heat... he is also a sweet caring person, but he doesn't see it, when I have new clothes and stuff...not that I really care about that, but I'm still a girl... also he is lucky with the girls and good looking!

Yeah those two are my best friends since my childhood, but they thought I was a boy back then, okay I have to admit, I was a tomboy, but I really changed since then, that's probably the reason why Heat asked me out...

And then we have two other friends...Netsuha Nastuhiko, or Nepper...and Kurakake Clara, she has a easy name, so it's just Clara... well that's our gang, hihi...

On the question, who I am? I'm Suzuno Fuusuke, desperately in love with two friends...not very smart.

But my life changed that day, that day when I lost my family...because of a stupid accident... should I tell you the story?

Okay I begin from how the day started:

I was sitting on the cough, watching TV, I was bored to death.. and there was nothing fun on TV...so I grabbed my phone and texted...well yeah, I texted Nagumo, but only because I knew Heat was still asleep now..who am I kidding, I just felt like...

**To:** Nagumo Haruya (Burn :P)

**From:** Suzuno Fuusuke

_Heey! I'm bored! Do you have time/want to come over?:D_

so I waited for him to return a message, and just watched TV again, my mother was really busy doing the laundry as my sister was tying up the table because we just had breakfast, dad was working...

my mother didn't look like me, I only had her eyes.. she had long brown hair, with little curves in it.. well and my eyes,

my sister looked like my mom, she also had brown hair but till her shoulders, hers was straight, she had emerald green eyes, and she had a sweet face... she was three years older than me, she was twenty...and I look very much like my father, his hair is almost the same as mine, only shorter, it look like spines... and he also has green eyes.

Yeah! I could have helped my mother, but I was just too lazy...hehe... then my phone began to trill, and I got a message back from Nagumo..

**To:** Suzuno Fuusuke

**From:** Nagumo Haruya (Burn :P)

_Heey were twins! I'm bored to :D _

_I just eat something then I'll come.._

* * *

**To:** Nagumo Haruya (Burn :P)

**From:** Suzuno Fuusuke

_Yesssss! Bring food, Mom __hasn't __done __the __groceries yet__. _

_So __now we are lacking of __sweets__:)_

* * *

**To:** Suzuno Fuusuke

**From:** Nagumo Haruya (Burn :P)

_Wow! You are only thinking of food, don't you?O_0_

_ What do you want me to bring princess?;)_

* * *

**To:** Nagumo Haruya (Burn :P)

**From:** Suzuno Fuusuke

_No! That's not true, I'm not always thinking about food, _

_I'm always thinking about cookies, so bring cookies ;D_

_You know what cookies I'm thinking about;)! Right?_

* * *

**To:** Suzuno Fuusuke

**From:** Nagumo Haruya (Burn :P)

_Of course I know what cookies! You always eat the same one!_

_ Would be totally wrong if I didn't knew that hahaha._

_ I'm leaving now, see you in a half hour! XX  
_

* * *

**To:** Nagumo Haruya (Burn :P)

**From:** Suzuno Fuusuke

_Okay! Hurry up, I'm bored and I want my food..hihi_

_ If I were you I would be careful..._

_ Because I'm going to jump on you, when I see the food :D_

* * *

**To:** Suzuno Fuusuke

**From:** Nagumo Haruya (Burn :P)

_I already know, but you are the one who has to watch out __princess__..._

_ Because once I got you, I won't let you go anymore!:P_

* * *

"What are you smiling at, your even blushing!"

I shocked when I saw that my sister went to sit next to me on the cough, wait!...what?!... I was blushing!? I used my phone as mirror, and indeed I was blushing, but why, our conversations are always like that...but that last message, would he mean that... I know it was meant as friends, but still, it really sounded sweet, hope he didn't mean it literally, that would be weird, than I had to walk all day with Nagumo hanging on me!:P Not that I would mind...hihi

"So? Is that Nagumo?" she asked me..

"What!? Why Nagumo, I have a boyfriend!" I snapped at her.

"I know, but you are always so happy when Nagumo is around.."

"Well I'm also happy if Atsuishi Is around..."

"Yeah, but Nagumo is different!"

"He is just a good friend.."

"but it was him, right?"

My eyes widened, how in god's name could she know from the expression in my face, that I was talking to Nagumo.. that's just weird...

"Guess I'm right!" she said as she smiled at me.. I only gave her a angry look.

I waited for about fifteen minutes, when I heard the front door... I jumped from the cough and run toward the hall, while I screamed.. "my amusement, and cookies arrived!" I run to the door where I saw Nagumo standing as he held up a bag of cookies. he smiled and I nearly jumped him, as he fell to the ground with me on top of him. "Well Hello!" he said while he looked me right in the eyes..

"Hello!" I said back, it was hard for me to talk, because his shining golden eyes were hypnotizing me! "I got your cookies!" he said while he held up the bag..

"Suzuno! Get off him, he is our guest, we are not jumping on guests.." my mother said as she peeked through the door... "It's just me!" Nagumo said, while I helped him up...his hand was warm, so warm, it felt so good... I don't know why!

I realized that he didn't let go of my hand.. "uhm Burn, my hand!" I said while I looked at our hands..

"I know, I said it right! Once I got you, I won't let you go anymore!"

I blushed extremely hard, so he wants to walk hand in hand the whole day..

IS HE NUTS!

**That was it I hope you liked it!**

**Pleaseeeee review! *begging on knees**


	2. Awkward:

"You come?" He asked me while he dragged me to the living room ... "You were hungry right?"  
"Yes, I'm hungry, I just do not understand why I have to keep your hand, well for the rest of my life"  
"You do not need to, let him go if you want!" so I did what he said, but ... he did not let go! so I pulled and pulled and pulled

NO! he was clearly stronger than me, so I started like crazy to pull my hand but to no avail, I was afraid I had to spent the rest of my life, holding hands with him ...  
"I did not say I would let go!" he teased.  
"No I got that!" I snapped at him.  
then my sister walk inside ... "You are really cute together, you know?"  
"Now yeah! just wait until she gets her cookies!" Nagumo said, that was not nice, but okay ... he was right!  
"Don't you dare to touch my cookies" I said, while I looked very greedy to Nagumo and Shirina (my sister).  
"Behold! I told you! And she doesn't even has them yet..." Nagumo said while he talked to my sister about me..  
"Stop talking and grab the cookies, otherwise I will eat you."  
"Okay, okay, I really think you have an addiction, shall we just look on the Internet if there exists a clinic for addiction of cookies .."

"THAT'S IT! The cookies will be my dessert, your my main course now!" I said to him as I gave him a mean smirk, he immediately let go of my hand and ran off to backyard, I raced after him, I could see my sister smile at us while I ran...

"BURNNN! Come here! I'm hungry!"

"We'll then you first have to catch me!" he said while he ran, but he looked back at me, not seeing were he went, and what I expected.. 'BAMM!'

He...just...felt..over...a...chair...that stupid nitwit, but because of his action I finally reached him...he was lying in his back and again I jumped on him.. "That was really stupid, nitwit!" I said

"You won't dare to eat me!" he defended...

I gave him my ohw-no-you-didn't-say-that look, and grabbed his arm... and yeah... I bit in his hand, and I bit hard!

"AAAH! Gazelle, that hurts.."

"Wimpy!"

"Oh yeah, let's see who the wimp is!" I widened my eyes and let out an "Oh-ohw!"

Then he turned us around, and now he was sitting on top of me! he grabbed my hand and bit in my forefinger..

I just felt the inside of his mouth, and his tongue, you know, my finger almost melted because of the warmth in his mouth...

I was holding back a tear, but I bravely said: "T-That doesn't hurt!"

"Oh no?! Than what about this!" he smirked while he leaned forward with his hands next to my head, and his face came really close to mine, his nose was now against my nose, and he looked me in the eyes...

I nearly got an heart attack, and I was sure my heart skipped a beat... he lips where now a hair's breadth difference from mine, and his warmth breath send a shiver down my spine..

But then suddenly he bit in my...nose...-_-

"OUCH!" I cried...

"See hurts ne!"

"Yeah because I wasn't expecting that you would bit in my NOSE!"

"That's called being smart beautiful."

Okay he always says that, but why did I had this feeling, and I just could feel me face became red... what's this, not cool... he makes me nervous! And I guessed he noticed, because he stood up, and lend me a hand to help me up..

"Let's eat our dessert!" and he gave me a wink while he walked towards the living room again...

Well he didn't have to tell me that twice, maybe I really had an addiction for cookies, and I ran after him, I even got past him, and I grabbed the cookies and jumped on the cough... and Nagumo plopped next to me... we shared the cookies, and I finally relaxed... they are so gooooood..I swear!XD

But I noticed Nagumo was staring at me, and again I felt uncomfortable...

"W-W-What!?:$" I stuttered..

He came closer and grabbed my chin, and then he did something I would never excepted! He licked my face(0.0)... and I could tell you my head was just as red as his hair!

"Y-You don't have to blush princess, you just had some cookies left on your face.."

"Then you had to lick it off?"

"Well would be a wasted if I didn't! Right?"

I just looked at him, and he smiled at me... why in god's name didn't he blush, I mean licking someone face is not a normal thing to do! Maybe for him...not for me anyway...

Then I heard the front door open... who would that be? well we have a few options, one of my friends, Heat or dad! Because they are the only one who just walk in...

"Hey honey! I got something for you!" I heard Heat say..

And he came walk in, and I could tell you that he was shocked to see the two of us so close, while my head matched Nagumo's hair. But Heat just ignored it and went to sit next to me on the cough.

"Haha see you got cookies!" he said to me while he smiled softly..

"Y-Yeah, Burn brought them!"

And Nagumo nodded yes...this was really awkward... glad he didn't came in just a few seconds before hehe...

"Well here!" Heat said to me while he give me a little present, and pressed it in my hands..

"What's this?!" I asked him..

"A little present.."

I love presents, so it didn't took long before I opened it! I looked at the little box in my hands, it was perfume and to see the brand an expensive one, there was a card hanging on it, with a big heart in the middle and there stood in:

_dear __Gazelle__!_

_I __really just __wanted to __say that..._

_I__'m very __happy with __you, and I __never __want to lose you__!  
__I love __you so much__, you are my __everything!_

_You're a beautiful girl, and so sweet, so please..._

_Never leave me!3_

I almost dropped a tear, that was so sweet, I stared at the card, and well there fell a tear down...

I looked up at heat, and hugged him...

"Thank you so much! I love you to!" I said/screamed to him...

"That's good!" he said as he began to kiss me, he had really soft lips, and always was very careful.. he didn't force me or something, just a sweet gentle kiss, something I really liked about him..

"Uch...uch" we stopped kissing and looked at Nagumo... who just coughed...

"I'm sorry, but if I have to leave, you can just say it.." he said to us, and yeah, my head became red again, and not only mine Heat's to...

"N-No it's okay.. you can stay right Heat?"

"O-Of course..." he said with a sweet smile on his face.

"Let me see the card!" Nagumo said while he grabbed the card... but he just stared at it, well it almost looked like he was crying, his face became pale and his eyes were really watery..

"B-Burn you okay?" I asked carefully, he seemed to shock about it, than a smile appeared on his face, but I could tell you it was a fake one...

"Hey Heat, since when are you such romantic!?"

Heat was really embarrassed, he just looked down...

Again...awkward moment...

"OKAY! Do you guys feel like walking to the park, it's good weather!" I said to break the silence... really always if it's the three of us, it's always so awkward...

They nodded yes, and we headed with the three of us to the park...

* * *

**That was it! I hope you liked it, because..I WAS REALLY LACKING INSPIRATION HEHE , sorry ne!**

**Please review! I would, really, really, really, really, really appreciate that... *puppy eyes**


	3. Heart Stitch

**Here is a new chapter :D**

**I hope you like it, it is a pretty long one, I was writing and writing and I couldn't stop anymore, hehe:3**

**But here it is I hope you enjoy reading!:P**

* * *

"Let's play soccer!" Nagumo screamed, when we walked past the soccer field.

"We don't have a ball." Heat said..

"There is one.." Nagumo replied while he walked towards some bushes and indeed, there lay a ball..

The two off them walk to the field and started to kick towards each other..

"Gazelle, aren't you joining?" Nagumo asked me..

"No, I skip this one.." I answered, and went to sit on a bench and watched them play, I closed my eyes, and felt the warm sun on my skin, and on the background I heard them play..

"HAHA I got ya!" I heard Nagumo laugh.. "I'll get you back just wait.." Heat replied... I could hear from their voices that they had fun, very simple, give them a ball, and you won't hear them the whole day.. I should remember that, if they get annoying..

"Hey Burn, can I join?" we heard from our left.. we turned around and saw Endou walking towards us...

"Yo Endou, of course, are you the goalkeeper?"

"Yeah! If one of you get it in, he wins!"

"Okay!"

And there they played soccer, it was funny to watch because Nagumo and Heat didn't stand a chance..

"Hey!" Aki said while she went to sit next to me.. "Hi!' I replied..

"Don't you want to join?" she asked me.

"No, I'm fine here"

"Did you quit soccer?"

"No, but I do it less then back then.."

"Oh okay, well it seems they have fun.."

"Haha, yeah it ticks Burn off, that he can't score, and Heat just has to laugh about it!"

"Well Endou wanted to play against you two for a while, because you guys never complete your match, with Chaos back then.."

"I don't know if we can gather all players again, I didn't see some for a long time.."

"Why I thought the teams in aliea were close.."

"Yeah but we wanted to start all over again, and some went to other countries.."

"Oh, well that's a shame.."

"Hehe, yeah kinda."

"And you changed, you got way more..well..nicer and softer, and you act more like a..."

"Like a?"

"Like a girl hehe"

"Yeah, I thought it was time for a change, I'm getter older though, so if I wanted to start a family some day, I had to dress a little more like a girl, and then these came, so I didn't fit in those boys clothes anymore haha!" I laughed.. while I pointed at my breasts.

"Yeah ne! Hahaha, So your dating Burn now?"

"N-N-No, I'm dating the white haired guy, Heat!"

"O-Ohw.. really?"

"Y-Yeah! Why?" I asked her, why did she matched me with Nagumo? It's not that we are so good together, are we?

"I just thought so, you guys look good together, but you dating Heat, is he a little romantic then?"

"Yeah he is, look he gave me this, this morning!" and I grabbed the card that was in my pocket..

"Don't tell him I gave you this, then he gets embarrassed, haha!" I added, and handed her the card, there appeared a smile on her face while she read it...

"That so cute!" she almost screamed when she was done... what made the boys look at our direction, and I saw Heat getting a red head, when he saw that Aki was holding the card.

"Shit he saw it.." I whispered to Aki, while I gave the three boys a smile..

"Ahw, he is all red, that's so adorable.." Aki whispered back.. and she gave me the card back..

"I hide it, before Burn gets it!" I said and put it back in my pocket..

"Why Burn?"

"He likes to make fun of Heat sometimes! Hehe!"

"I see... I think he is jealous!"

"Jealous of what?" I asked her.

"Jealous on Heat's relationship with you, I mean you not bad looking, what is soft saying!"

"You think, I don't know, he always is a little jerk to his friends.."

"I think he only is when you are around!" and that's when my head became red..

"HE GAZELLE, COME ON JOIN US!" Endou screamed out of his goal post. "I WANT A TASTE OF FIRE BLIZZARD AGAIN!"

"Okay!" I said as I stood up.. and I walked towards Nagumo and Heat came my way, heading to the bench.. "Show him what you can sweetie!" Heat said when he past me..

"Thank darling, I will!" I answered him and gave him a sweet smile..

I went to stand next to Nagumo..

"Shall we do the involved form?" I asked him..

"Why not!?" he answered.. we stand with our backs against each other, like northern impact starts with our eyes closed.. the ice and fire surrounds us, and then we opened our eyes, Nagumo jumps up, and I run forward to the ball and kick it high in the air.. while the ball is surrounded by ice it makes his way towards Nagumo in the air.. he kicks the ball in front of him and this time the ball is surrounded by ice and fire.. he then lands next to me, and we ran forward with high speed, and leave a trace of fire and ice behind us, then we jump in the air, and kick the ball as hard as we can towards to goal... and we scream in unison: "FIRE BLIZZARD (V6)" and Endou uses his newest and strongest hissatsu technique, but ours is stronger and goes in, and sends Endou flying in the net!

"WOW! That was so good!" Endou said when he got up.. "WE DID IT!" I screamed as I hugged Nagumo, I was so happy that we scored... because Endou was the best goal keeper of the world so.. that means something, hehe.

And Nagumo hugged me back, very strong actually.. he pressed me very close.. I almost choked.. "Bu...Burn, I ch-choke.." I said.. and he immediately let me go, with his head scarlet.. then Endou came towards us.. "You two sure got better!" he said.. "Must have practice much!" he added..

"No not really.." I replied.. "Most be luck then!" Nagumo said..

"I don't think that was luck, there was no way I could hold that one!"

"Okay, one more time! I want to stop it!" he said and he wanted to ran back to the goal but Aki stopped him.. "You can't Endou we have to go, you have an appointment remember?"

"OH SHIT FORGOT ABOUT THAT, I'M SORRY WE HAVE TO GO!" Endou screamed while he run away and he dragged Aki with him.

"Well you guys did it!" Heat said while he walked up to us.. "That was a good one, when did you came up with it?" he asked..

"Few months ago right?" Nagumo said while he looked at me..

"Yeah!" I replied.. still breathing like a freak..

"Well, we should head home, it's dinner time!" Heat said, what made my face shine, a huge smile appeared on my face.. "FOOD!" I screamed, "Let's go!" and I dragged both boys with me..

"Gazelle, you have to let us go, our houses are that way!" Heat said.. "Oh yeah, Can't you guys eat at my home?" I asked them..

"I can't... my mother said I had to eat home.." Heat said.. "Ohw, well then give me a kiss!" I said as cute as possible.. Heat smiled and gave me a gentle kiss on the mouth, and he wanted to walk away, but I didn't want to let go of his soft lips yet, and I hold him.. that was a sign for him so he could go a little further, and he slowly slipped his tongue inside.. Nagumo turned around to the sunset, I heard him sigh.. but I was to focussed to react on that.. Heat hands caressed my back, and then we stopped the kiss, but we still hugged.. "See you tomorrow sweetie.." he whispered to me.. "See you tomorrow.." I replied whispering.. then he looked me in the eyes and gave me one last soft kiss, and said: "I love you!" and I replied: "I love you to.." then he walked away, and I turned to Nagumo who was still looking at the sunset, I think he was deep in his thoughts because he didn't even noticed we stopped kissing.. he still looked irritated to the sky..

"HEY TULIP-HEAD! DO YOU EAT AT MY HOME?" I screamed in his ear.. what made him jump almost three feet's in the air.. "Dear Gazelle! WON'T YOU EVER SCREAM IN MY EAR LIKE THAT AGAIN!" he screamed back in my ear..

"Okay..okay promise, if you won't do it again to, but do you eat at my home?"

"Is that alright with your mother?"

"Yeah, she likes you, so I think you are always welcome!" and I smiled at him, but when I looked at him again, I noticed a small blush on his cheeks, it made me giggle a little..

We started walking towards home, we were only one street away, when Nagumo suddenly said: "Gazelle?"

"Yeah?" I replied..

"W-What do you think of me?" he asked.. what made me a little confused..

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there is a girl, and I was wondering what is bad about me, and what I had to change to make her love me.."

"Burn...you don't have to change anything!" I replied, and I was a little shocked, I never saw Nagumo so shy about himself, he was always so confident about his action, guess I was wrong.. "You are good as how you are!" I added..

"But, I don't think she loves me to, but I really do love her.."

"Well, don't give up! And if she doesn't like you as how you are, then she isn't worth you, Nagumo you're a good guy, show it to her!" it was hard for me to give him advice to get a girl, while I deep inside loved him to..

"And if she doesn't see me, and love someone else!"

"You will find out if you ask her.."

"She has a boyfriend.."

"O-Ohw.. that's a little difficult, do you think she is happy with him?"

"Yeah.. I think so, but she treat us the same, me and her boyfriend.. only she gives him kisses and stuff.. but.. now I don't know what to do.."

"You said that she treats you the same as her boyfriend?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, then I think she likes you deep inside.. and then I think that you have to ask her what she really feels about you! And if she say that she likes you, then she has to make a choice.."

"And what if she will choose for that other guy!"

"Then you have to surge for another girl, there are a lot beautiful woman on this planet.."

"You don't get it, I won't ever feel the same for someone else then I feel for her..she is so beautiful, and sweet, and when she laugh I feel butterfly's in my stomach, I'm in love with her, and she is my number one.." my heart stopped beating when I heard that, I know that he didn't liked me, but somehow I hoped it, and to hear him say something like this about another girl, breaks my heart...

"W-Well, then you should tell her!"

"I just did.." he said..

"Ohw, when did you tell her?.."

"Like a second ago.."

Then I stopped walking.. and he stopped in front of me and grabbed my hands.. The boyfriend, that I treat him the same as Heat... W-Was he talking about me?

"G-Gazelle... I..I love you.." he said with a cute blush on his face...

Well my heart beat again, only this time too fast, way too fast... so fast that it even hurts me.. I held my chest as I collapsed on the ground.. "Gazelle? Are you alright?" I heard Nagumo ask.. it wasn't from the shock, something was really wrong, I felt a painful stitch in my heart.. "Gazelle are you alright, react on my question Gazelle!" Nagumo screamed out of worry...

"B-Bu-Burn my ch-chest hur~.." I bit my lip, to stop a scream, because this stitch hurt me enormous..

"I call an ambulance!"

"N-No, I'm fi-fine.." I said as I slowly got up. "Gazelle, you're extremely pale.." Nagumo said.. "Go sit on that bench!" he added while he slowly lead me to a bench.. I almost fell, because I couldn't feel my legs anymore, I only feel the trembling in them, I couldn't move them easily, but Nagumo grabbed me right on time, and sank me gently on the bench..

"Take a deep breath!" he ordered me and I did what he said.. but how deeper I breathe how much pain it took... and I held my chest again..

"A-Are you alright?" Nagumo worried..

"Y-Yeah, let's go home, I've got some medicines for it!"

"I didn't know you had medicines!"

"Well I have a weak heart, and if I shock to much, then this happens but that's where I got medicines for!" and I gave him a weak smile..

"So you was that surprised, never had any clue?" he said while he looked down..

"N-No, actually I thought you really liked someone else.. D-Do I really treat you the same as H-Heat?"

"As far as I see... b-but what is your...answer?" he said really, really shy.. I never saw him this way..he was so insecure about himself, and his attitude gave a weak appearance..

"Since when do you like me?" I asked him.

"Every since I met you..." he said while he scratched to back of his head, and gave me a weak smile.

"really?" I wanted to say but it came out as a whisper, I thought that that was soooo cute.. I knew that Heat started to like me, when I got well, more girly. He told me that.. but I never met someone who actually liked me from the very beginning.. and he was with me all the time. And now I was totally DESPERATE! I couldn't choose, I love them both.. who should I choose for.. I CAN'T HANDLE THIS!

I felt my heart getting faster again, and my sight became blurry.. "And?" he said, while he looked at the ground.

"Bu-Burn, I, don't kn..."I wanted to say but my head was spinning around.. "C-Can we..ta-t-talk..." I couldn't get out if my words.. I saw hundred thing spinning around, my chest burned and I felt Nagumo's hand, and I heard him say something but I didn't know what.. and his voice became softer, and softer, and then it faded away, I felt the ground on my knees, and if felt Nagumo's chest, he gave me the same hold as he gave me after that point we scored... a strong one, his heart beat was beating fast... I could feel he panicked... my heart beat became actually less... it... almost stopped...

_**NAGUMO'S POV:**_

"Ever since I met you.." I said when I scratched the back of my head.. I felt so ashamed, why did I confessed, and why didn't I knew about her condition, should Heat know it? I heard her whisper 'really?' why would she doubt about my feelings, I never lied to her before.. at least not that I can remember..

Suddenly she started to talk, I was still looking at my feet's because I didn't dare to look at her.. but she couldn't get out of her words, I looked up, and saw how she was struggling with her dizziness, her head was making circles, and her eyes... well it looked like she was gone... her pupils were almost gone, as if she was death.. I grabbed her shoulders to support her, because she had trouble with sitting up straight... "Gazelle! Gazelle look at me! come on! Hold on, I bring you home!" I panicked and she felt forwards, I grabbed her right on time, she was leaning forward with her knees on the ground, and If I didn't grabbed her, she had been end up with her face to the ground.. and I went to sit before her and pressed her firmly to myself, I wanted to make her clear, that I was still with her. Then I carried her bridal style while she lay limp in my arms.. her feet's and arms were lifeless. I ran to her home, while I held with one hand her pulse to make sure if her heart was still beating, we were almost there, when suddenly I felt no more heart beat.. I looked at her, and now she was really gone.. I lay her on the ground, and started to resurrect her, by pushing on her chest... in the hope the make her heart beat again.. I did it ten times, and then I gave her mouth on mouth, the make sure she could breathe.. and then back to her chest..

I was so in panic, that I didn't realize, that I was doing it for almost a half hour.. without any sign of life coming from her. A lot of people gathered and some called an ambulance.. but that stupid ambulance didn't come, a man came to help me, he said his name was Shuuya,he was a doctor, he pumped her up and down, and I had to do the mouth on mouth, he said I had to calm down, because... I WAS STRESSING OUT! And I had to call her name, and keep a conversation, even though she was gone.. so I did what he said..

"Gazelle! Can you hear me Gazelle?! Suzuno Fuusuke react on me! I'm talking to you, I'm here okay, I won't leave you, so you can't leave me either... Fuusuke please answer me!" I cried, while my tears felt down on her pale face.. and then my heart got finally rest for a moment.. because she coughed... the doctor checked her pulse, and her heart was beating again.. then her eyes slowly opened..

"Gazelle..." I whispered in relief while the tears streamed down on my happy face...

"I'm...here.." she whispered and gave me a weak smile ..

"You said she was a heart patient?" mister Shuuya asked..

"Yeah! She just told me.." I replied.. while I wiped the tears off my face and held Suzuno's hand.

"Then I will guide you two home, and she just have to take her medicines, she would be better in a week I think.." he said..

"Thanks doctor, for saving her life.."

"You have to thank yourself, if you didn't start resurrecting her, she would be death by now, you handled right!" and he gave me a pat on the shoulder.. "Now carry her home, I don't think she is able to walk already.." he said, and I nodded yes, and again I carried her bridal style home, only this time we actually arrived...

And I still didn't know what she really felt about me, but I actually forgot about that, I was only thinking of her healthy right now, and I was glad she was awake, and well... alive!

* * *

**That was it, I hope you like it, I don't know why there always happens something bad in my story's, I think I just like it when something happens... **

**Well please leave a review!;P**

**SEE YA!:3**


	4. Dear Dairy

**NAGUMO'S POV:**

I brought her home, her parents knew of course exactly what to do, and took her to bed. Me against it was still in shock.  
Shirina had brought me a cup of tea to make me more relaxed and they said it had happened often and they were very grateful to me, but I was only relaxed when Suzuno could just talk to me again. After a while on the sofa, I sent a message to Atsuishi to keep him informed...

**From: Nagumo Haruya**

**To: Atsuishi Shigeto**

_Hee Heat! Hurry up to Suzuno's home, something happened on our way and I think she likes to see you when see awakes..._

It didn't take long before I got a message back...

**From: Atsuishi Shigeto**

**To: Nagumo Haruya**

_WHAT HAPPENED!? I'm on my way! I'll be there in a half hour! Just tell me if she is fine!?_

**From: Nagumo Haruya**

**To: Atsuishi Shigeto**

_She is fine now, everything is in control... but I think she needs you now! So hurry up, and be here before she wakes up dude!: P_

**From: Atsuishi Shigeto**

**To: Nagumo Haruya**

_Okay glad to hear she is fine, that's a relieve! I'm on my way, if she wakes up, tell her I'm coming! Thanks Nagumo for informing me!_

**From: Nagumo Haruya**

**To: Atsuishi Shigeto**

_Don't worry bro! That's where friends are for.._

And after that I put my phone away.. and I started thinking.

'_I just confessed to her, and she will probably choose for Heat, but what if she don't? Heat is my best friend, why did I do this? Why would I confess to the girl my best friend is dating? That is just wrong.. I'm such a asshole sometimes.. and what about Gazelle.. she has to choose, knowing she will leave one of us heartbroken.. I'm a real wimp to do it this way, when she wake up, I will tell her I'm sorry and that I want to stay friends..'_

So I stood up.

"Nagumo? What are you going to do?" Suzuno's mother asked me..

"I'm going upstairs to Suzuno, I don't want her to be alone when she wakes up, I promised her I won't leave her alone, so..."

"Nagumo can I first talk to you in private?" Shirina asked, I nodded and we walked to the kitchen.. we came in, and I noticed that there was a strange smell, but I ignored it because the look on Shirina's face looked very serious.

"Nagumo? Did you... confessed?" she then said, what made me quite surprised. "How did you know?" I asked her in a low and soft voice, it almost came out as a whisper, and I stared at her..

"Because you two are made for each other, that's why." She answered.

"But she's dating Heat..." and I looked down, and the fact itself made one tear stream down my face.. "I don't want to be a bad friend for both, but I was just breaking inside, but now I confessed everything is even worse than before, I hurt her and Heat.."

She lay a hand on my shoulder, and looked me straight in the eyes..

"You didn't do anything wrong Nagumo.. you simply just let out a few words, that were haunting you inside, and Suzuno likes you too, but I think she also likes Heat, so give her some time, and then everything will be alright, as long as you don't give up, and if Heat really loves her, then he wants her to be happy if it's with him or with you doesn't matter, love somebody means very simply, that you want your love to be happy from the depths of their hearts.. and if you explain him everything then I'm sure he will forgive you.."

"You're right." I whispered and I wiped off the tears from my face and gave her a weak smile..

"Thanks!" I said to her, and she smiled back at me.

I walked up stairs and entered the second door on the right, I slowly opened the door and peeked inside, where Suzuno was sleeping on her bed, in the left corner of the room.. her room was quite boring, grey walls and a wooden floor, she had a desk on the right and a big closet next to it.

I walked in and softly closed the door. I walked over to her bed, and looked at her peaceful sleeping face..

'She is so beautiful.' I thought and I kneeled down next to her and leaned with my elbow on her bed next to her head, and with my other hands I caressed her head and went with my fingers through her hair..

"I'm sorry Suzuno, I didn't meant to hurt you, I'm so sorry!" I said.. but of course there was no reply, so I pressed a soft kiss on her forehead and then I stood up. I looked around the room, and walked towards her desk to grab the chair, but when I arrived a noticed a blue book with the word: 'Dairy' in it.. I gave Suzuno another look and then I went to sit on the chair and grabbed her dairy..

I know it was wrong to look in it, but all my answers could be in it, and that will change everything..

So with a slight hesitation I opened the book..

On the first page stood something from when she was six...

_Dear dairy!_

_Today I met two really nice boys in the park! And we played soccer together, they are really good.._

_One has red hair, his name is Nagumo Haruya, but he told me to call him Burn.. he had really beautiful eyes, they were GOLD! I never saw someone with golden eyes before, it was really pretty._

_And the other had white hair, his name was Atsuishi Shigeto, and I had to call him Heat, if was really kind..._

_I hope I can play with them together, I really like them, they are very nice to me! and I like playing soccer with them._

_X_

There appeared a smile in my face while I read that.. it was weird because I felt the exact same thing that time.. then I read on, most of the pages went about her life, what I already knew.. then I came on a page with a poem on it:

_You are my best friend till the very end_  
_Cause best friends don't have to pretend_  
_You need a hand, and I'm right there right beside you_  
_You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you_  
_Remember the times sneaking of the house_  
_All of the times that you had the doubts_  
_And don't forget all the trouble we got into_  
_We got something you can't undo_

_Laughing so damn hard_  
_Crashed your dad's new car_  
_All the scars we share_  
_I Promise, I swear_

_Wherever you go, just always remember_  
_That you got a home for now and forever_  
_And if you get low, just call me whenever_  
_This is my oath to you_  
_Wherever you go, just always remember_  
_You never alone, we're birds of a feather_  
_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_  
_This is my oath to you_

_I know I drive you crazy, mm, sometimes_  
_I know I called you lazy, and that's most times_  
_But you complete me, and that's no lie_  
_You are my tuxedo, and I'm your bow tie_  
_We in the car singing our song_  
_Rocking the building, tear it down, like we king Kong_  
_And in my eyes, you can't do no wrong_  
_You got the best friends sing along_

_Laughing so damn hard_  
_Crashed your dad's new car_  
_All the scars we share_  
_I Promise, I swear_

_Wherever you go, just always remember_  
_That you got a home for now and forever_  
_And if you get low, just call me whenever_  
_This is my oath to you_  
_Wherever you go, just always remember_  
_You never alone, we're birds of a feather_  
_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_  
_This is my oath to you_

_Yeah... This is my oath to you..._

I wondered for who she wrote it, it was very well written... then I read on.

Here she was sixteen, this is a year ago.. I kinda shocked when I read it..

_Dear Dairy,_

_I looked in the mirror last time, but I way too overweight.. I'm fat!_

_So I made up a plan to lose some weight, I will practice more and I can only eat a banana.. and drink water.. I also got some pills but I won't use them, until I need it.. Heat asked me to be his girlfriend btw.. I said yes.. I didn't know what to do, I love him, that for sure, but I also love someone else, maybe more than him.. but those cute puppy eyes he put on, I couldn't resist, and my real love doesn't love me. so.. _

_I was really embarrassed last week, Nagumo and Atsuishi went swimming and they asked me to, but I'm too fat for a bikini, I want to impress them ,not scare them.. so I said I had other plans.. I really wanted to swim I just don't like it when people can see me like that, I really hate myself sometimes, I'm know as the tomboy, so see me in a bikini is a quite shock, I may be changed but I'm still me.. _

_I hope one day someone except me as me.. as Suzuno Fuusuke, and not as the girl I pretend to be.. Nagumo really helps me with it, I can be myself with him, even though he don't know._

_Well that was what I wanted to tell.._

_X_

"Fat? Suzuno your not fat! What are you thinking!? You way to skinny.. I never knew you were doubting yourself so much.. why didn't you... tell me!" I said to myself, and when I continued reading, the same thing repeated itself, even last week she wrote she was fat..

Then I came on a page were one line stood.. my heart stopped beating..

_I know it for sure,_**_I'm in love with my two best friends!_**

Me and Heat were her best friends, does that means she...loves me?...

* * *

**That was it, and please leave a review! **

**I hope you like it, and sorry for the extreme late update, I'm also working on a new chapter from She will be loved, if you are waiting for it, I think I got it ready in a week.. so... I'm sorry!**

**I'm just extremely busy!**

**Well thanks for reading, see ya!:D**


End file.
